It'll all make sense in the morning
by Maakason
Summary: Sort-of-sequal to 'Hesitation' Whilst drinking away his sorrows, David runs into the last person he'd want to see.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor do I get paid for writing this**

* * *

David smacked the small shot glass down with a loud clack. He sighed softly, reveling in the burning liquid fire of whiskey going down his throat before tapping his first and middle finger against the bar table.

"Hit me again." He demanded softly.

The bartender eyed him warily, filling his glass all the same. The former prince nodded in thanks, bringing the glass closer to his side of the bar. He stared at it, hard, as if it held the answers to everything that was going wrong with his life.

It was all his fault.

"_You don't have to do this Snow," David said softly. He sat beside his wife, watching her debate the consequences in her head. She turned to him, eyes shining with fear and determination._

"_I have to make things right David." She passed him the vile containing hers and Regina's tears. "After what happened with Cora, I have to make it up to Regina. This is the only way to find her."_

_David closed his eyes with a sigh, but he knew that she was right. He stood over her, taking the bottle into his hand. He dripped the liquid into both of her eyes, a drop each, and hoped that everything would be alright._

_That was when the screaming started._

David knocked another shot back, slamming the glass down with a bit more force than necessary. Before he could ask, the bartender topped him off, quickly moving around to another customer. He was just about to raise the glass to his lips when,-

"You sure you want to do that?"

Immediately the prince stilled, a small tremor going through his body at the familiar voice's purr. He struggled to maintain his composure as the figure sat down on the bar stool beside him.

"What do you want, hook?" he grunted, too drained to really make a scene.

"I heard about what happened," the pirate said softly. He put a hand on David's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

The prince jerked away from his touch angrily, standing up off his seat.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

Snow wasn't dead. Yes, she'd felt every bit of Regina's pain as the witch was being tortured by Owen, and yes she was in the hospital, but she wasn't down for the count. She was strong, and David _knew_ she was going to pull through.

She had to.

The only reason he wasn't by her side now was because Emma had kicked him out of the hospital, insisting that she could handle things for one night and that he should go home and rest. Only, when he'd gotten home his thoughts were too full of worry to think about resting, so he went for a walk to clear his head. It was simply by chance that he happened to pass this bar.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help," Hook said, his hands going up in a surrendering pose. "I know what you're going through."

David scoffed, towering over the pirate.

"What would _you_ know about what I'm going through?"

Killian moved closer to the prince, refusing to be intimidated.

"More than you'd think."

It was at this moment that David realized how close they had gotten. He quickly sat back down, returning to nursing his drink.

"I was in love once."

David refrained from looking up as the pirate began to speak, feigning disinterest. He must not've fooled him because he continued his story.

"She was beautiful, inside and out. She had the kindest heart, and when she laughed…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "She just made everything better."

They sat there in silence for a moment, and Killian motioned to the bartender to get him a shot of whatever David was having.

"What happened to her?" David asked.

"She was murdered; her heart was ripped out of her chest right in front of me."

As the bartender poured him a shot, the pirate looped his hook around the whiskey bottle, giving him a pointed look. The bartender took the hint and left the bottle, shaking his head as he walked away.

"I'm sorry that happened to you." David said. He meant it too. No one should have to go through something like that; not even Hook.

"It is what it is." The pirate refilled both of their glasses before draining his.

"Hey." David lifted his shot towards the pirate. "Here's to us, huh?"

Killian smirked softly.

"Yea."

…...

David burst into a fit of barely repressed laughter as he and Killian bumped into a wall for the third time that night. They were each leaning heavily on the other, using each other's body for support. The pirate shushed him, laughing a little bit his self as he struggled to fit the key into the room door of Granny's bed and breakfast. Once he had finally opened the door they burst into the room, nearly falling over each other. When they'd both regained some of their composure, they threw their jackets in a corner where they landed haphazardly on the arm of a chair near the door. Still laughing silently at their selves the pair ambled over towards the bed centered in the middle of the room, kicking their shoes off along the way. Hook dropped on the mattress with a dull thud, sighing in content as he stretched out.

"Okay," David swayed a little now that his support was gone. "I'm gonna go."

"Stay." Hook motioned towards the bed. "There's plenty of room."

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"No problem for me." Hook shrugged.

A sly look crossed his face, and before the prince knew what hit him, he was being pulled down towards the bed. He fell rather ungracefully on top of the pirate, their limbs tangling for a moment before David finally ended up straddling Hook's lap, their faces inches apart. Once again David found himself thinking about the last time he'd been this close to the pirate-only this time, there was no one watching them.

They were all alone.

Almost as if the pirate was reading his mind, Killian propped his self up on his elbows, moving his face dangerously close to David's. The former prince closed his eyes as their foreheads touched, breath mingling as they drew in even closer. They met the other in the middle, lips locking together in a hot, wet kiss. David buried his hands in Killian's hair, the moan he got in response going directly south. The pirate flipped them over so that he was on top, pressing their bodies against each other. Desperate for more contact, the prince bucked off the bed, grinding their hips together roughly. Killian hissed, breaking the kiss to look David in the eye. They both paused, panting, almost as if they were waiting for permission from the other to continue. And then David nodded.

Their lips returned to each other's in a frenzy, tongues exploring every cavern and crevice they could reach. They began nipping at each other's necks; tugging at each other's clothes. Killian hurriedly unbuckled David's pants, hooking his two fore fingers under his boxers as well. He tugged both garments off and over the bed, before setting to work on removing the prince's shirt. Once he'd finished, he leaned back a little to get the full view, staring down the prince's prone form hungrily. Still almost fully dressed, the pirate made his way down David's chest to his inner thigh, leaving a trail of wet kisses in his wake. Hook stopped, waiting until the former prince made eye contact with him.

"I'm going to make you feel good," Killian promised.

He then proceeded to wrap his lips around David's cock.

…

When David woke up the next morning, the first thing he could think about was how comfortable he was; immediately after that, he found himself focusing on the relentless pounding in his skull. He grunted softly, holding a hand to his head. Just before he moved to sit up, he felt an arm around his waist tighten. He froze, confused for a moment.

And then he took in his surroundings.

This was _not_ Emma's and Mary Margret's apartment. Where the hell was he? What was the last thing he remembered? He was at the bar, worried about Snow, when…

'_Oh God.'_

He slowly sat up turning his attention back to the warm body next to him. Oh God. It was hook. He quickly got off the bed, bringing his hands up to grip at his hair. That was when he noticed his state of dress.

He was naked. He'd been in a bed with Hook who was, from what he could tell, also naked. Unless someone was playing a very elaborate prank on him, that could only mean one thing.

Oh God. This was _not_ happening.

His body went on auto-pilot, quickly collecting his pants and shoes from the floor.

'_Where the hell is my shirt?!'_ he thought frantically.

"Hmmm."

His heart leapt into his throat as Hook shifted on the bed, burying his nose into…

'_My shirt.'_

The prince stood there for a solid second, deliberating, before finally deciding it wasn't worth the risk. He pulled on his jacket, wincing at the deafening creak the door made as it opened, and stole away.

It was still early; the sun was only just making its way across the horizon. He silently made his way out of Granny's Bed and Breakfast, turning his jacket collar up against the cold and down the street towards Mary Margret's place. He would take a shower, get a change of clothes, and go back to the hospital. Snow would get better, and they would be happy together like it was supposed to be. He couldn't remember most of the last ten hours anyway; as far as he was concerned, last night never happened.

…

The next time David saw Hook was in Mary Margret's apartment. Everyone was there, discussing how to stop the diamond from activating. He didn't know how to act around the pirate, so he did the first thing that came to mind.

He punched him in the face.

"Bloody hell." The pirate muttered to his self, wiping a hand across his nose.

"Why are you here Hook?" David whipped out his standard issue sheriff's gun, clicking the safety off as a warning.

"Threatening to kill me when we're all about to die is a bit redundant don't you think?" Hook snapped.

"No thanks to you." Emma retorted. "Regina said that you were working with Tamara and Greg to get your revenge."

"That was before they told me I had to _die_ to get it, and if there's one thing I want more than revenge, it's my life."

"You're wasting your breath," Regina interrupted the two.

"There's no way to stop it-if anything I could slow it down, but…"

"I'll get us the time we need" David promised. Snow immediately looked up, worried.

"Time for what?"

"The beans. We'll use them to get everyone into the enchanted forest."

"We don't even know where Greg and Tamara _are_." Emma interjected.

"I do."

Everyone turned to look back at Hook.

"I can help."

"How can we trust you?" Emma scoffed.

"We won't have to." David said. "I'll go with him." He looked at Hook as he said the next bit. "If he tries anything, I'll shoot him in the face."

The pirate smirked. "Quite hostile aren't we?"

David grimaced, looking directly in the pirate's eyes. He wanted to make sure Killian knew what this was _really_ about.

"Just being clear."

It was eventually decided that Emma and Regina would work on slowing down the diamond, while Snow would make sure that the villagers were prepared to leave once they'd found the beans. As everyone went off to do their respective jobs, Hook and David were left alone.

"Long time no see," Hook said. Once everybody else had gotten out of earshot, the pirate moved in closer to whisper in David's ear.

"You weren't there when I woke up." David could practically _hear _the smirk forming on his face. "I was disappointed."

The prince pushed past him roughly, grabbing his coat off the hanger before he left.

"We don't have time for games. Let's go."

….

"It's always been about revenge for you. Why is it so important _now_ that you survive?" David asked curiously as they made their way through the dark building located near the docks. "What are you fighting for?"

"Normally I'd say myself," he looked back at the prince. "But as of late, I've found myself with a different kind of motivation."

David stumbled a bit, quickly regaining his footing.

"Oh?" he tried to play it casual. They rounded another dark corner.

"Yea."

All of a sudden, a noise caught their attention to the far right. They quickly sprung into action, cornering none other than Greg.

"Give us the beans." David demanded.

"You mean these?" Greg smirked, revealing a handful of magic beans.

Hearing footfall behind them, the duo turned to see Tamara aiming a gun at them. They both ducked as a resonating 'bang' went off in the echoing building. Hook leapt up, tackling Greg to the ground while David went after a quickly fleeing Tamara. Just when he'd caught up to her Greg caught him from behind, dragging him to the ground. He managed to get up in time to see the two flee around the corner. Right as he was about to give chase, he was stopped by a strong grip on his forearm.

"What are you doing?" he yelled at Hook.

"I snagged one." The pirate yelled back, revealing an intact magic bean in his grip.

"Where are the rest?" David panted.

"All we need is one."

'_Not good enough.'_ David thought. He tried to run after them again, and was once more stopped by Hook.

"Live to fight another day mate."

David shivered at the feel of hot breath too close to him, and a sliver of the memories he'd convinced himself were all but forgotten came back to him.

"_Shit," David cursed, trying desperately not to buck up with his hips. He watched, transfixed, as Hook took in his whole length, mouth stretching to accommodate his cock. His hands tightly gripped at the white sheets under him as the pirate sucked him off, tongue teasing the underside of his shaft. Hook peered up at him, eyes full of mirth, and began to hum from the back of his throat._

"_Shit." David cursed again. "I'm gonna-"gasp. "I'm gonna-_

David roughly jerked away from the pirate, putting some distance between them.

"I am _not_ your mate." He snapped, walking off. He didn't look back to see if Hook was following him.

….

"You're all mad." Hook exclaimed, plucking the bag that contained the bean out of the air just before it landed in Emma's hands.

"If she wants to die so that we can live, I say we let her."

"I understand," Emma tried to reason. "Look out for yourself and you'll never get hurt right?"

The pirate's glare flashed over to David. "'s worked pretty well for me," he muttered softly.

"Until the day it doesn't," Emma interrupted. "We're doing this. You can either join us, or do what you do best and be alone."

David stared intently at the pirate, surprised when he began to pass the pouch to Emma.

"Quite passionate, Swan." Hook muttered sarcastically.

David watched the two and observed the grudging respect that shone in Killian's eyes, gut twisting a little for some unknown reason. He shook his head, ignoring the feeling, and prepared to set out for Regina.

…

David didn't know what was happening to him. When they'd realized hook had screwed them over, he couldn't explain why he was overwhelmed by this crushing hurt and disappointment. He couldn't explain why, while hugging his family for what he thought was the last time, he couldn't help but feel like there was someone else he should be spending that moment with. He definitely didn't want to dwell on the intense happiness that swelled in his chest when Belle pointed out the sails of a ship on the horizon. Either way, whatever was going on with him; there was only one person to blame.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Helping." Hook replied as he strolled off the ship and down the docking ramp.

"You're a little late." Emma said. She eyed him suspiciously. "I thought you only cared about yourself."

"Maybe I just needed reminding that I could."

David's heart began to pound erratically at that. Nope. He wasn't going to dwell on it.

"We need to get going." Regina interrupted.

"I thought we were saving the town." Hook made a sweeping gesture towards said town with his hand.

"We already did that." David replied. Damn it. Why was he smiling?

"We need to find Henry," Emma said, eyes pleading.

"Well I offer my ship and my services."

A plan was set into motion. Mr. Gold would navigate where they needed to go, Belle would stay behind to hide the town from future threats, while Emma, Snow, Regina, and David were kind of along for the ride.

"Let's do it." Snow nodded.

Everyone filed onto the ship, David lagging behind in the back. He listened to Mr. Gold's plan to cloak the town, leaving once he sensed that the deal maker needed a moment alone with Belle. He made his way onto the ship, going up a small flight of stairs to get to the helm of the ship. He leaned against it, staring out into the open sea.

'_Don't worry Henry.'_ He thought to himself. _'We're going to find you.'_

"Well isn't this lovely?"

The prince tensed, turning swiftly to face Hook.

"Don't try anything." He warned.

He tried to back up but was stopped by the wheel.

"Why not?" Hook teased, moving ever closer. "They can't see us."

It was true. Everyone else was busy examining their own respective parts of the impressive ship. They were high up enough that only someone really looking would be able to see them.

David's eyes closed as the pirate finally reached him. He shuddered slightly as he felt Killian's lips graze over his jaw, down his neck, and back up again. Everywhere the pirate touched, David began to burn. He was on fire. He took a deep, gasping breath, and as he let it out the pressure of Hook's lips receded into nothing.

"Don't worry."

David opened his eyes when he realized that the sound of Hook's voice was much farther away now. Indeed, he was now standing at the stairs that led back to the main level of the ship, smirking at him in a way that made him feel vulnerable.

"I won't try anything right now," he began to tread down the stairs. "But hold on to your little wife while you still want her, 'cause by the time we find the boy you're gonna be screaming my name."

With that, Hook disappeared down the steps, leaving a still heavily breathing David in his dust. The former prince quickly composed his self, leaving the helm to join everyone else down stairs. As they prepared to take off, he held on to Snow, making sure they were both securely tied down. While he gripped her close to him, he desperately tried to bury the thoughts that the pirate had stirred up in his mind.

Hook was wrong.

David loved snow. What had happened with Hook that night was a moment of weakness; it wouldn't happen again. If the pirate tried anything…

_-"god, you're so tight"_

_-"stop teasing and move already."_

_-"Shit! Harder."_

David shut his eyes tightly. Eventually the rest of that night would come back to him-and not just in quick, random flashes. It was inevitable with how constant and unavoidable the pirate's presence would be. But David wouldn't let it affect him. He wouldn't let this one mistake take over his life; he would not waver.

He would beat this; he would beat Hook. Soon, he'd forget all of these confusing feelings that were tearing him apart.

'_God, please let me forget.'_

* * *

**_a.n: ok, so anyone who watched the last two episodes of this season of OUaT probably noticed that I relied heavily on the script, but I'm afraid that it was necessary for my story to make since.(though I confess I lazily left out a few details because I assumed anyone reading this has seen the OUaT season finale, and would already know where certain scenes took place.)_**

**_Also, my apologies if the tiny sex scene (and Hook/David flashback scenes) I wrote seemed a little dry(I'm severely out of practice; result of not writing/updating as often as I would've liked this year)_**

**_And of course, I'd like to send a shout out to Wanderlust928, because without their encouragement this fic never would've happened. _**


End file.
